technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulrika Jonsson
Eva Ulrika Jonsson is a UK-based Swedish television presenter and model. She was the first presenter of the 2000 series of Techno Games. Techno Games Ulrika Jonsson first appeared in Techno Games 2000 where she was the main presenter of the show. Urika's main role was to open up the show and each event, she would interview Technical presenters and robotic experts about how each competitor would fare. Ulrika Jonsson only presented the first series and did not return for future additions of the show. She was succeeded by Jayne Middlemiss who would be replaced by Philippa Forrester. Outside Techno Games After working as a secretary, Jonsson began her television career on TV-am in 1989, as a weather presenter on Good Morning, Britain. From 12 September 1989, she was also the weather presenter for Swedish TV3, broadcasting from London. In 1991, she co-presented the short-lived daytime quiz show Who's Bluffing Who?, and starred in the French film, The Annunciation of Marie (1991). In 1992, she moved into mainstream presenting and played host to numerous shows including Gladiators, The National Lottery Draws – plus two major international broadcasts in 1998 and 1999, the Eurovision Song Contest and Miss World respectively. She also modelled for Playtex Lingerie during this period and was a team captain on the BBC TV quiz show Shooting Stars. She presented Eurovision Song Contest in 1998, following this, she co-hosted Miss World 1999 with Melanie Sykes at the Olympia Hall in London. Jonsson was booked to host Channel 5's reality game show Jailbreak in Autumn 2000 but had to pull out of the project due to health concerns over her newborn child. She was replaced as main host by Craig Charles. In 2002, she was the subject of a Channel 4 documentary, Ulrika Jonsson: the Truth About Men. The programme featured a candid interview with Jonsson, received heavy press attention and attracted 2.8 million viewers. After intense media attention relating to events in her personal life, Jonsson decided to return to Sweden. The Swedish television network TV3 offered her the role as hostess of the Miss Sweden beauty pageant. She accepted the invitation. In March 2003, Jonsson was a contestant on the BBC's Comic Relief Does Fame Academy. In 2005, she appeared with four other celebrities on Channel 4's daytime show Come Dine with Me. On 20 January 2007 she joined 10 other celebrities to take part in the ITV reality TV show Dancing on Ice, where she was partnered with Pavel Aubrecht. With previous skating experience in her native Sweden, Jonsson was expected to go far in the event but finished 9th after being beaten in the skate-off by Kay Burley during week 3. On 20 March 2007, she appeared in the confessional TV show, Ulrika: Am I a Sex Addict?, broadcast on Channel 4. The show charted Jonsson's personal journey to uncover the truth about sex addiction. She has appeared on BBC One's Would I Lie To You? (2007). In March 2009, she appeared in the new ITV series Piers Morgan's Life Stories Category:People Category:Presenters